Truly, Madly, Crazy
by CanUHandleMe441
Summary: Future shot into the triplets as teenagers, Charlotte and Cooper's life when they are, and Mason married with a baby.


They're 15 now, and their brother is 25. He's married to his high school sweetheart, and they've got a daughter. They all still live in LA, and their parents still split work between St. Ambrose Hospital, where their mother is Chief of Staff, and Seaside Health and Wellness. Life is good.

"Mama, where's my blue dress?"

"Mama, where's my purse?"

"Mama!"

Charlotte's about to rip her hair out. She's used to this, of course, but hearing her name called every three second is something that she still hasn't gotten used to. Its still irritating, no matter what. Cooper's used to it, somehow. In fact, he loves it. But sometimes, Charlotte just has to sneak out, hit up a meeting, and try to control her cravings.

"Georgia, I don't know, honey. Where'd you leave it? Same goes for you, Caroline." She called, taking a deep breath as she heard the doorbell ring. The blonde got up from her spot on the couch and walked through the living room, going to open the door.

When she did, three people stood in front of her. A brown-haired man, about 6'1, with the prettiest green eyes, a brunette female, about 5'7, with gorgeous hazel eyes, and a baby girl, brown hair, sleeping in her mother's arms. "Hey, mama. How's everything goin'?" The boy asked, walking inside, the woman following after him.

"Alright. Goin' as usual. How're you three?" She questioned, smiling at her daughter-in-law, and her granddaughter. It was more than hard to believe that she was a grandmother already, even if she had been for almost a year.

"Doing pretty good, actually. Marissa's back at school, and Erica's starting to walk. Well, she can pull herself up and try to walk, but she always falls. She's getting a lot better now."

Charlotte adored her granddaughter, just as much as she had the triplets when they were younger. It was hard to believe that 16 years ago, she never wanted kids, and couldn't imagine being a mother. But now, she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. "She's walkin' already? That's great, Mase."

Georgia and Caroline came in the room, running up to their brother. "Hey, Mase!" Caroline said, smiling at her brother as she hugged him. "Hey, Marissa." Georgia did the same, sitting next to her sister-in-law.

"Can I hold her?" She questioned, looking at Erica. Marissa handed her over, carefully setting her in Georgia's arms.

Mason looked up at Charlotte, who couldn't help but smile at her kids and her granddaughter. "Where's dad?" The only boy in the room questioned as his father walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, bud. Didn't know you were here." He told him, walking over toward them. "Hey, Marissa. How've you been?"

Marissa smiled, looking up at him. "Alright, Dr. Freedman. I'm back at school. And how are you?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Dr. Freedman?" He questioned, winking at her. The brunette just laughed. "That's great. I'm proud of both of you."

Rachel walked downstairs a few minutes later, in the midst of the conversation between her family. She sat down with her sisters and they passed Erica around to each other so that everyone could hold her. The fun only stopped when both Charlotte and Cooper's cell phones went off, and they were called into the hospital. They apologized for having to leave and asked Mason and Marissa to stay, both agreeing after a few minutes of arguing about being bothers.

The two adults left and the rest sat in the living room, talking about school, Erica, and what was going on in the girls' lives. Georgia mentioned her boyfriend, but Rachel and Caroline didn't bother. They knew how protective Mason was, and also knew that he would tell their father.

"You have your first kiss yet?"

"Duh! When did you have your first Mason?"

"I was ten."

Caroline's head shot up. "When? Where? With who!?"

"Well, I was at the roller rink, with dad. He's the one that brought me and the girl...I think I was in 6th grade."

"Who was the girl? Do we know her?"

"Actually, you do. It was Mrs. Freedman, here." He smiled, poking his wife's ribs.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Was it really!? Your first kiss was your wife? That's awesome, Mason!"

Mason just laughed, smiling at Marissa, who just kept smiling, looking down at their daughter.

By the time 6 o'clock came around and Charlotte and Cooper weren't home yet, they all decided to just go to dinner. Mason took Erica and took his Mercedes, while Marissa rode with the girls, Georgia driving, in Charlotte's Mercedes. They just went to Subway, no big deal, but they still got out of the house.

They all ate, went home, and watched a movie. All six of them were asleep when Charlotte and Cooper got home at midnight. They just smiled, looking at them all sprawled out on the couches and on the floor, and went upstairs, going to bed. They had the perfect family. And they were happy.


End file.
